


Tenderness.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenderness. That was what she felt within the kiss against her lips. A sensation Beth hadn't been expecting to feel. Something, she'd only felt within her  dreams at night. But here she was, lips pressed in a tender embrace with a man she knew she shouldn't have been kissing. A man that had been like a second father to her, but, one kiss couldn't change things between them could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the shortest fic I have ever wrote. 
> 
> I had an idea, and had to post it.
> 
> This is just a one shot but, I do have longer Bricks.
> 
> [Tear You Apart.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5139599) and [A Storm in Her Heart.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4843268/chapters/11094269) Which will be updated soon!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Tenderness. That was what she felt within the kiss against her lips. A sensation Beth hadn't been expecting to feel. Something, she'd only felt within her dreams at night. But here she was, lips pressed in a tender embrace with a man she knew she shouldn't have been kissing. A man that had been like a second father to her, but, one kiss couldn't change things between them could it?

Her hand gently ran along his shoulder, fingers gently twisting and grasping within dark curls. Feeling the gentle stroke of his hands along her sides. Pulling her to him. Wanting more, so, so much more. She wanted this, wanted him, but was it right?

It seemed silly to even question anything anymore in this world. Right, and wrong, were so far from the world they were used to before all this. But it didn't matter, all that mattered was how his lips felt, how his hands felt. How Ricks curls felt grasped within her hand. Those were the things that mattered now. Nothing else.

His lips gently pulled from her own, fingertips touching her. Grasping into her and pulling her closer to him. Blue eyes reflecting a wildness behind them. Before he pulled away.

"I can't Honey."

"Why not?"

"You're to young Beth. Everyone would say I was taking advantage, searching for Lori in you,"

A scoff filled the silence between them, as he stood there. Back facing her, unable to look at her because she knew if he did. He'd give into temptation. Give in to his desires.

"You're a good guy, Mr Grimes. I understand."


End file.
